The Tsuna Project
by Jensee
Summary: Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna... Les Tsuna se suivent et ne se ressemblent pas. Et ils tournent, et chacun aimerait rentrer chez soi. Vraiment? multiples crossovers, multiple pairing, un peu de tous les genres.
1. Notice

**Premièrement, sachez que je déteste cette page: je trouve ça totalement barbare de mettre une page de présentation avant une fic juste pour le plaisir de dire "Haha! j'ai écris ça, regardez, YOUPI!"**

**Malheureusement, je n'ai pas énormément de choix, donc retenez que ceci est une page destinée à un certain nombre d'informations pour les lecteurs de cette fic.  
Vous n'êtes bien entendu pas obligé de lire, mais je ne sais pas si vous pourrez comprendre correctement cette fic dans le cas contraire.**

**The Tsuna Project (est un titre totalement inadapté) va se dérouler dans neuf univers différents, avec _plusieurs_ Tsuna (mini-Tsuna partout!), dont un seul vient de l'univers de Reborn.**

**Comme j'aime bien garder le suspens sur ce que j'écris, je vais vous laisser deviner les mondes utilisés MAIS sachez que si vous n'allez pas lu les mangas, livres ou vu les films en question, vous risquez de vous faire spoiler (pas trop quand même, mais bon). Autrement dit, vous lisez cette histoire à vos risques et périls :)**

**Cette histoire s'écrit en succession d'OS qui suivent les différents Tsuna, malgré qu'il y AIT une trame de fond, autrement dit, faire coïncider les OS: c'est compliqué! donc les chapitres vont vraiment être de longueur variable (j'essaie d'équilibrer mais c'est pas évident) et le rythme risque d'être erratique.**

**Enfin, pour ceux et celles qui veulent s'amuser à deviner les mondes dont sont issu les Tsuna et dans lequel ils ont atterrit (c'est plus ou moins évident) j'offrirais, si vous en voulez, des OS sur leur vie avant l'histoire (les premiers arrivés seront les premiers servis).  
**

**Dans ce cas là, les OS seront placés avant l'histoire, qui débutera toujours au "Chapitre I."**

**Voilà, désolée pour ça, et Enjoy! :)**


	2. Chapitre I

**Oï! C'est moi, je suis là, je suis de retour, la vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent Yeeeheee! (j'écoute 'Still Alive' de portal, c'est pour ça). Here comes The Tsuna Project!**

**Voilà, je dois être maso... je vais galerer à écrire ce bébé, mais je l'aime déjà ;).**

**Enfin, j'ai finalement pas grand chose à dire: si vous ne comprenez plus rien à l'histoire, référez vous à la notice en première page :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tsuna ouvrit difficilement les yeux, faisant mentalement l'inventaire des douleurs qui le traversaient. Il invoqua se souvenirs : il se rappelait avoir pris la moto et avoir roulé pendant un certain temps, commençant rapidement à dépasser les limites autorisées, et puis… il avait surement eut un accident. Et il était toujours en vie, comme toujours. Il eut un sourire amer : sa malchance le poursuivrait donc t-elle jusqu'au bout ?

Il observa l'endroit où il s'était réveillé. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à une chambre d'hôpital. En fait ça ressemblait plutôt à sa chambre. Ou du moins ça ressemblait à ce qu'avait été sa chambre avant qu'il ne foute tout par terre. Maintenant, s'il se souvenait bien, la plupart des meubles avaient été renversés, les objets cassés, le sol devait surement être encore recouvert de livres et de vêtements brutalement lancés par ses soins en travers de la chambre.

Un homme brun entra dans la chambre et Tsuna lui tourna résolument le dos.

- Laisses-moi tranquille, grommela-t-il avant que Reborn puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Le tueur haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

- Debout, Tsunaze ! Tu as promit à Lambo de l'emmener au zoo, aujourd'hui !

- Ta gueule ! répondit le châtain en ramenant ses jambes contre lui. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?

Le hitman fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi le problème de ce crétin, ce matin ? Il avait ses règles ?

Sans pitié, le brun fit une clé de bras à son élève, l'obligeant à se lever d'une manière particulièrement douloureuse qu'il avait lui-même mise au point. Cependant, au lieu de s'effondrer lamentablement comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, l'adolescent se dégagea brutalement, manquant de se casser le poignet dans le mouvement.

- Lâches-moi ! cracha-t-il en ramenant son bras contre sa poitrine.

Reborn écarquilla les yeux. L'expression de Tsuna n'était pas celle qu'il lui connaissait. Elle était remplie… de rage et… de douleur : on aurait dit un animal blessé.  
Il y avait décidemment quelque chose qui clochait.

- Lâches-moi un peu la grappe, Reborn ! reprit le brun. Je peux me débrouiller, j'en ai assez que tu me maternes !

Sa main saisit machinalement un cadre posé près du lit où il s'était réveillé.

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! Hurla-t-il en jetant le cadre vers Reborn qui faillit ne pas l'esquiver, tant il était surpris.

La photo de Tsuna, à cinq ans, dormant gentiment dans les bras de sa mère, sembla se briser en même temps que le verre qui la protégeait.

- Tous ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide !

Reborn, pour une fois, ne savait pas du tout comment réagir face à son élève. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'adolescent dans cet état, et il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer l'y voir. Il avait tout simplement l'impression d'être devant une autre personne…  
Le hitman réfléchissait à toute vitesse quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement.

La lampe que tenait Tsuna s'écrasa contre le sol, son abat-jour en verre opaque se brisant en milles morceaux dont quelques-uns coupèrent la cheville de l'adolescent.  
Mais il ne les sentit même pas.

- K… Kyo ? Balbutia le futur parrain, à la vue de son gardien du nuage accompagné de celui de la pluie.

Le sus-nommé haussa un sourcil à l'entente de son diminutif, puis en deuxième en voyant une larme rouler sur la joue du petit châtain.

- Kyoya ? Appela de nouveau Tsuna. C'e… c'est un rêve ?

Il lança un regard embué de larmes aux trois hommes autour de lui, tentant de se raccrocher à quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

- Non, murmura Yamamoto, qui supportait mal de voir son ami dans un tel état de détresse. Non, Tsuna, ce n'est pas un rêve.

- Vraiment ? demanda d'une voix sur le point de se briser le plus petit en cherchant le regard de Kyoya, qui hocha lentement la tête, indécis.

Le lycéen porta une main à sa bouche, laissant s'échapper des flots de larmes. Puis, sans préavis, il se jeta dans les bras d'Hibari, bien trop surpris pour l'en empêcher.

- Kyo… murmurait-il sans discontinuer, Kyo, ne me laisses plus, plus jamais, Kyo, s'il te plait, plus jamais, Kyo…

Tsuna sentit soudain des bras puissants l'arracher au président du comité de discipline et lui jeta un regard tellement désespéré que même la terreur de Namimori sentit son cœur se serrer.

Reborn se pinça l'arrête du nez d'un air agacé en plaçant Léon, transformé en pistolet pour l'occasion, sur la tempe de son élève.

- Kyoya ? murmura Tsuna, en sentant également l'arme de Yamamoto s'arrêter à quelques millimètres de sa gorge.

- Qui es-tu, et qu'as-tu fait de Tsuna ? Demanda Reborn, menaçant.

- Reborn, qu'est-ce qu…

- Réponds !

- Mais c'est moi, Tsuna ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prends, tout d'un coup ?

- Ce n'est pas l'ananas herbivore, commenta Hibari, en le fixant d'un air si froid que le châtain cru qu'il allait en pleurer.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?! C'est moi Tsuna !

- Tsuna, reprit doucement Yamamoto en désignant ses bras et ses jambes bandés, d'où viennent toutes ces blessures ?

Le lycéen eut un temps d'arrêt avant d'avouer.

- J'ai fait de la moto… j'ai juste dû atterrir dans le décor.

Les trois tueurs s'entreregardèrent : depuis quand Tsuna faisait-il des sports dangereux de lui-même ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda simplement Reborn.

- Pourquoi ?! explosa de nouveau Tsuna. Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! C'est…

Mais il pali soudain mortellement en posant le regard sur Hibari.

- C'est un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Tsuna, quel est le problème avec Hibari ? Demanda doucement Yamamoto, en baissant légèrement le fil de son sabre.

- Mais il…

Le futur parrain ferma les yeux, laissant encore une ou deux larmes s'échapper. La douleur était tellement forte qu'elle en devenait physique…

- Il est… mort. Souffla-t-il si doucement que les trois bruns eurent du mal à l'entendre.

Il recommença à pleurer, apparemment incapable de retenir plus longtemps ses larmes.

- Tu viens… du futur ? finit par demander Yamamoto, lançant un regard d'incompréhension aux deux autres.

Mais Reborn secoua la tête, peu convaincu.

- Je ne crois pas que ça soit ça… la pression du revolver disparut de la tête de Tsuna et le tueur s'accroupit près de son élève, l'obligeant à le regarder. As-tu jamais entendu parler des Vongola, Tsuna ?

- Des… quoi ?

- Des Vongola. Répéta non-pas Reborn, mais Hibari.

- Non, jamais, je…qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Les deux jeunes hommes rangèrent définitivement leurs armes dans leurs vêtements, et Reborn poussa un long soupir.

- On va avoir besoin de Byakuran.

* * *

Tsuna se réveilla violement, se redressant comme un diable de sa boîte. La respiration rapide, il tenta de reprendre ses esprits, voyant encore derrière ses paupières le train qui venait de l'écraser dans ses rêves.

Le souffle rapide, il voulut se passer une main sur le front pour essuyer la sueur qui le recouvrait.

Ses mains étaient bloquées.  
Avec un pressentiment horrible, il porta son regard sur ses poignets. Sa respiration stoppa.  
Il était enchaîné.

Son souffle reprit, trop rapide, alors que la panique montait en lui. Il était enchaîné. Les menottes à ses poignets étaient accrochées derrière son dos, l'empêchant de bouger suffisamment pour même voir leur point d'ancrage. Et en regardant autour de lui, il s'aperçut qu'il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il était.

C'était forcément un cauchemar, se dit-il. Le gouvernement était tombé : c'était forcément un cauchemar. Une vision de sa mère, emportée par la foule, se superposa à la pièce en bois dans laquelle il était, et il la chassa d'un mouvement de tête.

- Non. Murmura-t-il. Non. Non. Nonononononononon.

Pas ça. C'était un cauchemar. Juste un cauchemar. Il fallait qu'il se réveille. Paniqué, il commença à pleurer, laissant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte s'échapper de sa bouche des gémissements désespérés de plus en plus forts. Jusqu'à crier en se débattant sauvagement, incapable de voir autre chose que ces chaînes qui l'emprisonnaient, sans sentir ses poignets qui se couvraient d'écorchures.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment sur un garçon aux cheveux châtain, et il laissa échapper un hurlement de terreur. Ils allaient l'amener dans la prison. Il allait mourir.

- Tsuna. Appela le garçon, d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante. Tsuna, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le brun se tut immédiatement, se planquant contre le mur. Ils allaient l'emmener. Ils allaient l'emmener et le torturer.

- Tsuna…

Le garçon s'approcha doucement, sous son air apaisant, une lueur alarmée dans les yeux. Lentement, comme pour ne pas lui faire peur, il approcha sa main et la posa sur sa joue, l'obligeant gentiment à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Calme-toi, s'il te plait. Murmura-t-il doucement, lançant un air légèrement paniqué vers la porte encore entrouverte.

- De… Détaches-moi. Balbutia Tsuna, recommençant doucement à pleurer.

Le garçon eut l'air abattu.

- Je peux détacher qu'une main, Tsuna.

- Fais-le s'il te plait, laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix misérable.

Il acquiesça doucement, et décrocha au-dessus de sa tête ce qui devait être une clef, puisqu'après s'être penché sur lui, Tsuna sentit sa main droite être libérée. Aussitôt, le brun ramena sa main contre lui, profitant de cette liberté pour repousser légèrement l'inconnu, qui afficha pendant un instant un air blessé avant de se reprendre.

- Tu t'es écorché… marmonna-t-il. Il jeta un regard vers l'arrière. Je vais te chercher la trousse de secours.

Il semblait hésiter, comme Tsuna ne répondait pas, mais sortit tout de même en fermant soigneusement la porte.  
Dès qu'il fut sortit, le brun émergea de sa torpeur, s'acharnant sur la menotte qui lui restait à la main gauche. Il tirant sur son poignet jusqu'à s'arracher un peu de peau, et se mettre à saigner. La panique remontait, et il aurait continué si l'inconnu n'avait pas soudainement rouvert la porte, le faisant sursauter et se recroqueviller contre le mur.

Le châtain ne dit rien, mais détourna légèrement les yeux, alors qu'il avait insisté pour le fixer précédemment. Il avait dans ses mains un petit sac, remplit de pansements, de désinfectant, et surement d'autre petites choses pour soigner ses blessures superficielles.

- Fais-moi voir ton poignet, murmura le garçon, en sortant un peu de coton qu'il imbiba de désinfectant.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Tsuna obéit, et grimaça quand l'alcool désinfecta ses plaies en lui brulant la peau : il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point les écorchures étaient profondes. Alors que le châtain finissait de s'occuper de son poignet en le bandant avec un peu de gaze, il eut une drôle d'impression dans le ventre, comme s'il tombait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il, surpris, sans penser à baisser la voix.

Son infirmier improvisé le regarda, une lueur d'interrogation dans ses yeux bleus.

- De quoi ?

- Ça, juste à l'instant.

La sensation se reproduit, plus forte, et cette fois, son estomac protesta un peu.

- Tu ne l'as pas sentie ?

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

- Tu veux parler du tangage ?

- Quel tangage ? C'était au tour de Tsuna de leur regarder d'un air confus.

La sensation recommença, encore plus forte que précédemment, et il eut un violent haut-le-cœur. Le garçon s'écarta juste à temps pour ne pas se faire aspergé par son vomi.

Immédiatement, le garçon fut près de lui, le soutenait jusqu'à ce que la nausée passe, une bassine sous lui pour éviter de salir le parquet, et un mouchoir dans la main pour lui essuyer le visage. Il tremblait presque autant que Tsuna lui-même.

- T'es qui ? articula difficilement celui-ci quand la nausée se fut suffisamment calmée pour lui permettre de parler.

La main sur son épaule se crispa brièvement alors que l'autre répondait.

- Je m'appelle Basil. Et toi, tu n'es pas le Tsuna que je connais.

* * *

J'ai mal en me réveillant.  
Rien d'inhabituel, vraiment. J'ai toujours mal, en me réveillant. La plupart de ces hommes sont des brutes. Mais l'impression est différente… le lit est peut-être plus confortable que d'habitude ?

J'ouvris très prudemment un œil : ce n'aurait pas été la première fois que Reborn me ferait une blague douteuse. Ou Bel. Mais Bel s'était plutôt calmé depuis qu'il pouvait embêter Fran.  
Et coucher avec.

J'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Ce qui me semblait bizarre… un hôpital n'est pas un très bon moyen de garder la confidentialité du réseau underground… Un frisson me secoua brusquement. Et si ces histoires de trafic d'organes étaient vraies ? Peut-être que Reborn en avait eu marre de moi et m'avait revendu à ces laboratoires qui utilisent des clandestins pour mener leurs expériences !

La porte s'ouvrit et je réagis immédiatement : je sautais de mon lit et me saisit de la première chose à mes côtés susceptible de me servir d'arme. Cela s'avéra être la lampe de chevet, en bois, et qui me semblait bien solide.

- Hé, qu'est-ce que vous…

- Chut, intimais-je à l'infirmière, en la menaçant avec mon arme improvisée.

J'avais de la chance d'être tombé sur elle. Elle était plus petite que moi et très fine : malgré mon maigre gabarit, je n'aurais sans doute eu aucun mal à la maitriser en cas de problème.

- Restez ici, et ne donnez pas l'alarme, lui glissais-je à l'oreille en tentant de paraître menaçant.

Elle hochait encore frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas quand je refermais la porte sur elle.

Totalement paniqué, j'eu quand même la clairvoyance de ne pas prendre l'ascenseur, et me précipitais dans les premiers escaliers que je trouvais. J'avais les mêmes vêtements que la veille, un t-shirt large que je n'avais pas eu besoin d'enlever et un caleçon que j'avais difficilement remonté. Bizarre. Et maintenant que j'y songeais, j'étais dans un hôpital mais n'avais subi aucun soin apparent. Je frissonnais violemment : tout ceci semblait étayer mes suppositions.

Les larmes commencèrent à me brouiller la vue alors que je dévalais les escaliers, mais je les essuyais rageusement. Ce n'était pas le moment de me lamenter, j'aurai tout le temps pour cela plus tard, si je survivais… Mais je n'arrivais pas à croire que Reborn m'ai fait ça.  
Oh, et puis après tout, qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchais ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais jamais eu la moindre importance pour lui de toute façon.

Une porte s'ouvrit violemment et je compris que l'on m'avait retrouvé. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, je me jetais de nouveau dans un couloir, courant sans m'arrêter aux milieux des infirmiers et des malades, ignorant leurs cris outragés quand je les bousculais. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus un ascenseur dont les portes se fermaient lentement et m'y précipitais, y entrant de justesse.

Je ne prêtais aucune attention au jeune aide-soignant avec moi dans l'ascenseur. Il fallait que je retrouve Reborn, et le convainque de me garder. Je préférais encore faire la pute le reste de ma vie que crever dans un laboratoire, merde !

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit au rez-de-chaussé et je me précipitais dehors. J'aperçus une petite dizaine de personne en blouse se précipiter vers moi et forçais sur mes jambes pour atteindre la sortie que je voyais encore loin, trop loin devant moi. Soudain, au milieu des uniformes blancs et aseptisés de l'hôpital, j'aperçus une tignasse noire bien reconnaissable vers laquelle je me précipitais. J'échappais de justesse à plusieurs bras tendus qui tentaient de m'attraper pour me jeter sur lui.

- Pas ça ! suppliais-je, sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux mais pas ça.

- Tsuna… ?

- Je t'en supplie ! Je serais sage et je n'essaierai plus jamais de m'enfuir, mais s'il te plait ne…

- Tsuna !

Je relevais la tête de son torse pour l'observer dans les yeux, tentant de retenir le plus possible mes larmes. Reborn déteste que je pleurniche.

- S'il te plait, murmurais-je une dernière fois en l'embrassant, me rendant le plus sensuel possible malgré la sueur qui coulait dans mon dos et les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de mes yeux.

C'était mon dernier recours, mais j'étais prêt à tout pour échapper au sort que l'on me réservait.

Mais à ma plus grande horreur, le brun se décolla de moi rapidement, et je ne parvins plus à retenir mes larmes. Quelle importance de toute façon, puisqu'il n'allait pas tarder à signer mon arrêt de mort ?  
Des mains fermes s'emparèrent de mes épaules, et je hoquetais.

- Tsuna, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Ne me laisse pas ici… gémissais-je pitoyablement. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras…

Je n'arrivais plus à retenir mon souffle, tant je hoquetais. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil inquiet derrière lui.

- Ecoute Tsuna, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, alors on va aller voir avec les médecins si tu vas bien, d'accord ?

La voix avait beau être douce, je m'affolais.

- Non ! Ne me laisses pas ici ! Ne les laisses pas me…

- Je ne les laisserais rien te faire, promis. Mais il faut que tu viennes avec moi.

Il me fallu un peu moment pour que le sens de ses paroles me paroles me parviennent. Je n'étais pas là pour me faire ouvrir le ventre, alors ?

- Je… Promis ?

- Promis.

J'hochais pitoyablement la tête et le suivit, alors qu'il me trainait gentiment au travers d'une bonne dizaine de médecins qui me regardait comme une bête de foire. Mais honnêtement, je n'en avais rien à faire : j'avais déjà connu bien pire humiliation. J'agrippais fermement la main de Reborn : tant que je ne le lâchais pas, je me sentais relativement en sécurité et je n'avais pas besoin de faire attention à ce que je faisais.

Il me conduisit dans une pièce dans une pièce qui semblait être le bureau d'un médecin. Celui-ci, les cheveux mi-longs, bruns et un peu gras, un barbe naissance et la bouche molle, nous observait d'un air passablement agacé.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait, sale gosse ? me lança-t-il, à peine me fus-je assis sous l'impulsion de Reborn.

- Shamal. Le reprit d'un ton sec celui-ci.

Le docteur lui lança un regard noir mais ne fit aucun autre commentaire, se contentant de me faire signe de l'approcher. Réticent, je jetais un coup d'œil à Reborn qui m'y encouragea d'un petit signe de menton.

- Bon alors, on en est où de cet accident de moto… marmonna-t-il en s'approchant.

Je me sentis devenir livide, et m'exclamais sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

- Quoi ? Qui a eu un accident ?

Le silence tomba lourdement alors que les deux hommes me regardaient comme si j'avais perdu la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? m'exclamais-je de nouveau, recommençant à être effrayé.

- Tsuna… tu ne te rappelles pas ?

Je regardais Reborn, effaré.

- De quoi ?

- De ton accident. En moto.

- Mais… je jetais un coup d'œil à Shamal, avant de revenir vers Reborn. Je n'ai jamais pris de moto de ma vie.

Reborn et le médecin s'entreregardèrent, l'air confus.

- Il n'y avait pas de commotion cérébrale, pourtant, marmonna Shamal.

Soudain, alors qu'il m'observait, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Tsuna, à quoi est-ce que…

- Reborn, l'interrompit le médecin, tu veux bien sortir quelques minutes ? Il faut que je parle à ce petit crétin.

Je m'efforçais de refréner ma panique quand, après une seconde d'hésitation, le brun sortit, me laissant seul avec Shamal.  
Celui-ci attendit d'être sur que l'autre brun ne puisse plus nous entendre pour parler.

- Très bien. Maintenant, toi. Qui es-tu ?

Je clignais des yeux.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi.

J'avais été tellement surpris que je ne songeais même pas à l'étrangeté de cette question et que je n'avais même pas pensé à mentir.  
Le docteur haussa un sourcil.

- Menteur. Sawada Tsunayoshi a eut un accident de moto et a encore des contusions et des coupures sur les bras et les jambes, la plupart recouvert par des bandages.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mes bras, j'avais bien quelques bleus, mais bien sûr, aucun bandage.

- Mais je…

- D'où viens-tu ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à cet imbécile, mais il était encore ici pas plus tard qu'hier soir, et tu n'as pas pu te téléporter.

- Je… j'étais à Ikebukuro, hier soir.

- A Ikebukuro ? A Tokyo ?

Je détournais légèrement les yeux.

- Hn… je… travaille là-bas.

- Tu _travailles_ où tu _habites_ là-bas ? demanda le docteur, d'un ton qui montrait qu'il avait clairement perçu mon hésitation.

- Les deux.

Je détournais le regard, ignorant délibérément le docteur pour fixer mes mains, secouées de tics nerveux. Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie d'avouer à ce docteur qu'une bonne partie de mon travail se déroulait dans un lit.  
Quand j'avais de la chance.

Je l'entendis soupirer.

- Je ne crois pas que tu mentes, petit, mais ce que tu racontes et tout simplement impossible.

- Mais je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivé ici ! plaidais-je. Je me suis réveillé et j'étais dans un lit d'hôpital !

Shamal m'observa un moment, sans rien dire, puis se leva pour farfouiller dans ses tiroirs, derrière lui. Rapidement, il en sorti un dossier, qu'il me tendit.

- Tiens, voilà, fit-il lentement, comme incertain de ce qu'il était en train de faire, toutes les informations sur… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je remarquais soudain que j'avais glissé mes doigts dans ma bouche pour les mordre nerveusement.

Oh, merde.

Je retirais précipitamment mes phalanges de ma bouche et les essuyais sur mon t-shirt en détournant les yeux.

- Le dossier de Sawada, reprit-il encore plus lentement.

Je le pris, hésitant un peu avant de l'ouvrir, et tentant désespérément de calmer le tremblement de mes mains.

Je restais un instant choqué devant la photo du garçon en haut à droite. C'était moi. Vraiment moi. Même visage, même yeux, même cheveux, même tout. Moi sans les cernes et l'expression maladive et traqué. Une réplique exacte de moi-même. Elle semblait dater un peu et on voyait clairement que si le jeune homme châtain tentait de garder une expression sérieuse, un sourire menaçait de prendre possession de ses lèvres et que la joie pétillait dans son regard.  
J'eus un pincement au cœur ; cette réplique de moi-même semblait si… différente… si heureuse…

Cet autre Tsunayoshi semblait avoir eu une enfance paisible. Je grimaçais en voyant la note qui annonçait sa mise en tutelle, suite à la mort de ses parents… à cinq ans, heureusement, il ne devait pas s'en souvenir. Et son tuteur…

Je relevais la tête si vite que je me fis mal au cou.

- Reborn est son… mon… son tuteur ?!

Shamal me lança un drôle de regard.

- Et bien oui, pourquoi ?

- Mais… je… je…

Est-ce que je pouvais réellement lui avouer que Reborn était mon proxénète et tortionnaire depuis presque trois ans ? Définitivement pas.

- Quoi ? Il y a un problème avec Reborn ?

Je déglutis, me fustigeant mentalement pour mon manque de retenue.

- Je… je connais un autre Reborn… à Ikebukuro.

Décidant que j'en avais déjà trop fait, je remportais mon attention sur le dossier. L'autre s'était donc peu blessé… du moins d'après son dossier médicale, un fracture du poignet à quatorze ans, une cheville tordue à seize et puis…

- Com…combien y'en a-t-il ? murmurais-je en blêmissant.

Durant les deux mois précédents, au moins deux pages de déclaration d'accidents, plus ou moins graves, défilaient.

- Beaucoup trop, soupira le médecin. Cette imbécile fait n'importe quoi : on dirait que son but est de finir par se tuer. D'ailleurs, ce ne serait pas étonnant…

- Mais… pourquoi ?

Le médecin soupira, et ce fut cette fois à lui de détourner le regard.

- Il a perdu quelqu'un qui lui était très cher… et il n'arrive pas à s'en remettre. Et évidemment, il refuse totalement d'en parler… même à Reborn.

Il me lança un regard significatif.

- Mais ça ne regarde que lui. Je décide de te croire pour l'instant, gamin, même si je ne comprends toujours pas comment tout ceci est possible, mais tu vois devoir m'en dire plus… qu'est-ce que tu prends comme drogue ?

Je lui lançais un regard effaré, auquel un répondit par une moue ennuyée.

- Je suis _médecin_, espèce de petit imbécile, et par encore totalement aveugle.

- Je… je… ne sais pas… il ne me dit jamais…

Le docteur haussa un sourcil septique, mais sembla décider, encore une fois, de me croire. Il me demanda de préciser les moyens par lequel je prenais la drogue, à quelle fréquence, quels effets elle produisait, ect… puis finit par me faire une prise de sang.

- Ecoute, finit-il par dire, tu ne semble pas être très dépendant. Je vais te garder ici en prétendant à Reborn que tu as besoin de quelques semaines d'observations. Il tient beaucoup à Tsuna alors je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit pour l'instant une bonne idée de lui dire qu'on ne sait pas où il est passé. Si jamais il te pose des questions auxquelles tu ne sais pas répondre, dis simplement que tu ne veux pas en parler.

J'hochais la tête et il fit de nouveau entrer Reborn, qui vient immédiatement à mes côtés, me demandant si j'allais bien. Je n'écoutais pas le reste de la conversation, bien trop occupé à digérer ce qu'il était en train de m'arriver.

* * *

**Je règle quelques détails, et je poste la deuxième partie des arrivages de Tsuna ;)**


	3. Chapitre I-2

**En cas de problème à la compréhension de l'histoire, se référer à la notice.**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

- Il te suffit de l'appeler, pour qu'il te revienne.

Tsuna ferma lentement les yeux, pour ne plus voir le squelette artificiel, souhaitant brièvement que toute cette histoire ne soit jamais arrivée, qu'il soit né autre part, très loin d'ici, et prit une rapide inspiration avant d'hurler :

- ENMAAAAAA !

Il ouvrit les yeux et manqua de tomber à la renverse, se rattrapant difficilement au rebord d'un lit. Il lui suffit d'un instant pour faire une constatation qui le glaça d'effroi : il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Cette chambre, ce lit, rien n'était à lui… qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?  
Avant que son esprit affolé ne puisse commencer à faire tout un tas de suppositions toutes plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres, une porte à sa droite s'ouvrit violemment, le faisant sursauter.

- Tsuna-nii ! s'exclama un petit garçon aux cheveux châtains qui se jeta sans cérémonie sur lui. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Le petit garçon qui devait avoir douze ans lui monta sur les genoux sans cérémonie et le fixa de ses grands yeux bruns.

- Tsuna-nii ?

_Qu'est-ce que…?_ fut la première pensée de Tsuna, incapable de réagir.

- Ça va ? demanda de nouveau le garçon en penchant légèrement la tête.

La bouche du concerné s'entrouvrit alors que son cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse, incapable de trouver une explication à ce qu'il était en train de se passer : il y avait encore dix secondes il se tenait dans sa chambre et tentait de rappeler Enma, et puis…  
Le garçon répéta une nouvelle fois son nom et sa langue réagit avant que son cerveau puisse en placer une.

- Euh… je… oui… c'était un cauchemar…

C'était un mensonge mais mieux valait ne pas dire la vérité à un enfant aussi jeune. Et il ne savait pas qui étais ce gosse alors mieux valait faire comme s'il était effectivement cet autre Tsuna.

- Moi aussi, répondis d'un air de conspirateur le petit brun, j'ai fait un cauchemar… avec des Rouillés qui me pourchassaient… ! C'était horrible !

Et il se blottit contre son ami plus vieux, tremblant légèrement. Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, et surtout ne sachant absolument pas ce qu'étaient des rouillés, ce dernier le serra un peu contre lui en le berçant.

- Tsuna-nii… je peux dormir avec toi… ?

L'enfant le regarda avec de grands yeux brillants et une mimique suppliante.

- Euh… ok…

Ils sursautèrent –pour être exact, le garçon sursauta tandis que Tsuna sautait quasiment au plafond- tout les deux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau en percutant violemment le mur.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi ! Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui te prend d'hurler en pleine nuit ! Et pour terroriser Fuuta, en plus !

Le châtain resta totalement interdit devant la brune aux yeux verts qui le fusillaient du regard. Surtout que le petit garçon – Fuuta, apparemment – semblait être au moins aussi intimidé par la fille que lui.

- Euh… je…

- Je ne veux pas entendre tes explications, débile ! Et laisse Fuuta retourner dans sa chambre !

Décidant d'obéir plutôt que de contrarier cette fille terrifiante, Tsuna laissa descendre le petit garçon de son lit, qui sortit de la chambre à contrecœur, après avoir lancé un dernier regard à son « grand frère ». La brune lui jeta un dernier regard venimeux et lui tourna le dos en faisant un petit bruit méprisant.

Très vite, Tsuna se retrouva seul dans la chambre plongé dans le noir, avec l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose de réellement important. Mais toute cette histoire délirante devait être un rêve de toute façon : il se réveillerait demain dans son lit et appellerais le comte millénaire : pour de vrai cette fois… et… il ne voulait pas y penser…

Lentement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il ferma les yeux, et tomba dans la douceur de l'inconscience.

* * *

En ouvrant les yeux, Tsuna sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se redressa rapidement, observant la pièce dans laquelle il était : une petite chambre avec pour seul meuble un grand lit sur lequel il était allongé et une commode sur laquelle était posée une lampe de chevet. Méfiant, il se leva, manquant de se casser la figure. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se rendait qu'il n'arrivait pas à maintenir immédiatement un équilibre stable. Son instinct lui soufflait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Calmant son esprit en ébullition, il respira profondément. C'est à ce moment là qu'il le remarqua. Dans la pièce, une odeur lourde de sueur masculine et surement, de sexe avait la prédominance, mais il manquait l'odeur salé que Tsuna connaissait depuis ses sept ans. L'odeur de la mer. Quelque soit l'endroit d'un bateau, elle finissait toujours pas s'infiltrer dans toutes les pièces. Quelle soit absente de cette chambre ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose :  
Il n'était plus en mer.

Il s'efforça d'empêcher son souffle de devenir trop rapide alors qu'il réalisait ce que cela voulait dire. Rapidement, il s'approcha de la porte de la chambre, y collant son oreille pour repérer un quelconque bruit suspect. N'entendant rien, il vérifia rapidement ses bras, grimaçant en sentant les bracelets épais qui entouraient ses poignets – ç'aurais été trop beau – avant d'ouvrir le plus silencieusement la porte.

Il était dans un couloir, qui se finissait à quelques mètres à sa gauche, et finissait par tourner, environ à la même distance, à sa droite. Il s'engagea à droite le plus silencieusement possible, les yeux et les oreilles grands ouverts pour repérer le moindre bruit suspects et les mains prêtes à se défendre en cas d'attaque, mais personne ne le dérangea jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à une salle où trônait un écriteau : « Réservé au personnel » Il était encore pieds et torse nus, aussi colla-t-il son oreille à la porte pour vérifier que la pièce était silencieuse avant de s'y glisser.

La pièce ressemblait à des vestiaires, et Tsuna n'en crut pas sa chance lorsqu'il repéra des piles de vêtements dans un casier. Il se saisit rapidement d'un t-shirt et d'une veste – on ne savait jamais quel pouvait être le climat d'une île – et d'une paire de bottes, grimaçant un peu au côté tape à l'œil des rayures rouges et noir du t-shirt. Heureusement, la veste, bien qu'en cuir, était noire, et plus discrète. Il s'habilla rapidement et ressortit dans le couloir, surveillant toujours précautionneusement ses arrières.

Rapidement, il trouva un escalier de secours, qui le mena en deux étages dans une ruelle sombre. Il faisait frais et l'aube venait à peine de se lever.  
Rajustant correctement sa veste un peu trop grande sur ses épaules, Tsuna s'autorisa un grand sourire en s'éloignant rapidement de l'immeuble duquel il venait de sortir, passant par des chemins dérobé en essayant de croiser le moins de monde possible. Il venait de réussir à s'enfuir ! Il venait d'échapper à son père, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait atteint ses sept ans.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à briser ses bracelets, et il n'aurait plus rien à craindre de Iemitsu.

* * *

- Tsunayoshi…

Le petit brun ouvrit difficilement les yeux, papillonnant un peu d'un air ensommeillé.

- Tsunayoshi, répéta, plus fermement, la même voix que précédemment. Dépêche-toi !

Embrouillé, le jeune homme se redressa, cherchant à tâtons sa baguette. C'est après une minute sans la trouver qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus dans son dortoir.

- Tsunayoshi !

Une explosion retentit, interrompant momentanément les pensées de l'adolescent. Il bondit du lit, se dirigeant rapidement vers la voix usée qui ne cessait de l'appeler.

- Timothéo… ?

Le vieil homme semblait plus usé que jamais : ses traits étaient tirés et sa moustache plus blanche et clairsemée que Tsuna ne l'avait jamais vu, tout comme son crâne fripé et marqué par des taches de vieillesse brune et inégale. Mais le plus choquant, pour le brun, qui avait toujours vu cet homme comme un vieil homme strict et élégant, était le fauteuil roulant en bois, usé, cabossé et fissuré, dans lequel il était assis, sûrement incapable de s'en lever seul.

- Ne reste pas là, la bouche grande ouverte, sans rien faire ! Aboya-t-il. Va chercher les sacs et les vêtements ! On y va !

Une seconde, Tsuna ne réagit pas, son cerveau incapable de faire le lien entre la veille et le jour qu'il était en train de vivre, puis une explosion retentit de nouveau : plus proche que la précédente, et il décida qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien réfléchir plus tard. Il s'élança sans plus attendre dans la direction que le vieillard avait vaguement désigné, trouvant dans une sorte de vestibule deux sacs bien remplis, couverture, une cape qui devait être pile à sa taille, et deux paires de chaussure.

- Tsunayoshi ! appela encore une fois Timéthéo depuis l'autre pièce, juste avant qu'une troisième explosion ne retentisse.

L'adolescent se dépêcha de récupérer les affaires qu'il apporta à son grand-père le plus rapidement possible. Il suivit les instructions du vieil homme rapidement, sans plus se poser de questions : en deux temps, trois mouvements, tous deux étaient chaussés, lui vêtu de la cape et Timothéo couvert par la couverture, chacun portant un sac : le plus jeune sur son dos et l'autre sur ses genoux.

- Ma cane ! réclama le vieillard en pointant une porte.

Tsuna entra rapidement dans ce qui devait être la chambre de ce Timothéo. Il ne s'appesantit pas sur le décor simple et repéra rapidement une cane en bois sombre, qui devait, selon ses estimations, coûter presque plus cher que le lit sur lequel elle était posée. Sans hésiter, il la prit et alla la donner au vieillard qui la saisit aussitôt avec vivacité malgré ses mains ridées et crevassées.

Avec la cane, le grand père ouvrit rapidement une trappe, donnant sur une pente bossue où Tsuna le conduit obligeamment avant de refermer rapidement le rectangle de bois derrière lui.

Une autre explosion retentit, faisant trembler le plafond au-dessus d'eux, et le jeune homme se dépêcha de conduire Timéthéo dans le tunnel noir qui s'ouvrait à eux.

Il marcha rapidement dans le conduit, restant silencieux, tout comme Timothéo. Les seuls bruits qu'ils entendaient étaient le bruit de leurs respirations, les pas de Tsuna et le grincement des roues du fauteuil du vieil homme, et le grondement au-dessus d'eux. Au bout de presque deux minutes, ils arrivèrent à une intersection, le tunnel se séparant en deux.

- A droite ! s'exclama Timothéo. Dépêche-toi !

Tsuna allait obéir lorsque qu'un énorme bloc de terre s'effondra quasiment sur lui, l'obligeant à se jeter sur le côté pour ne pas se faire écraser.

Une autre explosion retentit, suffisamment près pour lui donner l'impression que le son allait le rendre sourd, et un autre pan de mur s'effondra à ses pieds, suffisamment large pour faire entrer la lumière du jour.

- On dirait que j'ai trouvé des humains~ chantonna une voix nasillarde.

Horrifié, le brun vit ce qui ressemblait à une espèce de main griffue, qui semblait plus tenir de la machine que de l'organique, s'appuyer sur le sol pour permettre à un corps allongé de se pencher dans le tunnel à moitié effondré. Il n'arriva pas à voir clairement l'être qui s'introduisait dans le tunnel, mais c'était grand : beaucoup trop grand pour être humain.

- Tsuna, va-t-en ! aboya Timothéo, que le garçon voyait toujours, semblant minuscule face à l'autre créature.

Tsuna hésita pendant un instant, envisageant peut-être de tenter une action héroïque, mais la voix autoritaire du vieil homme, sa terreur, et son hébétude accumulées le remirent sur ses pieds et le firent s'enfuir le plus vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter pour échapper au rire de fou qui résonnait derrière lui et les cris d'agonies de son grand–père.

Rapidement, il tomba sur une porte qu'il ouvrit violemment, titubant dans la rue tout en regardant avec angoisse autour de lui pour voir si la créature qui venait vraisemblablement de tuer Timothéo l'avait suivie.

Une autre explosion retentit, avec ce qui ressemblait à des coups de feu, et le garçon s'élança dans les ruelles, trouvant rapidement un coin sombre où se cacher, le temps de calmer ses poumons en feu.

Les larmes roulèrent librement sur ses joues alors que la crise de panique le prenait à la gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi était-il ici ? Comment avait-il atterrit ici ? Et putain qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc qui venait juste de tuer Timothéo ?!

- Ah ah~ ! On dirait que j'en ai encore trouvé un~ !

Tsuna tourna violemment la tête, faisant face à ce qui ressemblait vaguement à la tête géante d'un clown.

- Je vais te tuer, petit~… commenta joyeusement la créature. Et ça va faire mal…

L'adolescent tenta de s'échapper mais d'espèce de longues griffes pointues se plantèrent immédiatement dans son sac à dos, l'empêchant d'avancer.

- Tutut~ tu ne vas nulle part, petit humain~.

Dans un sursaut désespéré, Tsuna se libéra du sac, courant le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait pour échapper au monstre. Celui-ci riait comme un dément, et les pavés de la rue autour de lui explosaient à ses pieds, lui faisant savoir que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la créature ne le rattrape.

Alors que le rire se rapprochait, et que Tsuna fermait les yeux, persuadé de voir sa vie se finir ici. Une explosion énorme retentit, le projetant à terre. Se retournant précipitamment, il n'eut que le temps de voir un nuage de poussière se dissiper à l'endroit où se tenait encore quelques secondes avant ce qui le poursuivait.

Il resta un instant dans la même position, son cerveau surmené tentant vainement de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis d'autres explosions retentirent plus loin, le ramenant à la réalité, et l'obligeant à se remettre sur ses pieds pour trouver une cachette en attendant que ce qui ressemblait à une attaque en règle se finisse.

Il aurait presque préféré se faire défoncer par Reborn.

* * *

Tsuna gémit légèrement lorsque la luminosité trop importante attaqua ses yeux. Portant sa bague d'interface, qu'il n'enlevait jamais, à sa bouche, il grommela :

- Chambre, réduit la luminosité de 40% s'il te plait.

Il referma totalement les yeux et se rencogna dans ses couvertures, attendant la voix synthétique qui lui assurerait que sa demande avait bien été prise en compte. Voix qui ne vint pas. Pas plus que sa demande, d'ailleurs.

Le jeune homme grogna, décidant qu'il engueulerait celui qui s'était amusé à bricoler les codes de sa chambre, et se redressant, ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Puis il se recoucha, décidant qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien se rendormir s'il avait des hallucinations : ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait quitté son dortoir pour acquérir sa propre chambre. Il eut cependant un doute en sentant le tissu beaucoup moins doux que d'habitude lui gratter la joue. Lentement, très lentement, il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, décidant que quiconque lui avait fait cette blague allait le regretter.

Malheureusement, toute idée de vengeance s'envola de son esprit quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait absolument pas où il était.

Mais bientôt, même cette pensé s'envola et disparut complètement en constatant qu'il était entouré par d'autres gens : et pas n'importe quels gens : des uglies, mais des uglies _vieux_. Il s'efforça de ne pas crier d'horreur en voyant un homme pleins de rides avec une barbe inégale qui lui mangeait une bonne partie du visage et offrant à la vue tout un panel de couleur entre le gris, le jaune et le blanc. Totalement paniqué, il regarda autour de lui pour voir que la plupart des gens –tous endormis, heureusement- qui l'entourait étaient de vieux uglies, plein de rides, de boutons, de grain de beauté, parfois même de sorte d'horribles taches brunes qui leur mangeait le visage ou de mutilations minimes.

S'obligeant à ne pas hurler, il se releva précipitamment, laissant tomber sa couverture. Il songea un instant à la garder pour protéger ses jambes uniquement couvertes d'un caleçon des germes que devaient exhaler la plupart de ces gens mais la pensée que l'un deux l'ait touché avant lui la lui fit lâcher précipitamment, sentant un dégout presque physique faire trembler ses mains.

Paniqué, il repéra tout de même un meuble, où reposaient quelques piles de vêtements, qui semblaient propres. S'assurant nerveusement de ne toucher aucun des Uglies, il attrapa un t-shirt et un pantalon qu'il enfila rapidement, priant pour qu'ils soient vraiment propres, et fit son chemin jusqu'à une porte, qui semblait donner sur l'extérieur.

La porte donnait dans une rue sale et encombrée par des cartons, éclairée faiblement par la lueur de l'aube. Quelques bâtiments en pierre semblaient en cours de construction, leur site plein de poussière et de blocks de pierre plus ou moins informes.

Tsuna déglutit : il avait définitivement un problème.  
Où qu'il soit, ce n'était surement pas dans sa ville.

* * *

Tsuna ouvrit doucement les yeux, avec l'étrange impression de flotter.

Et pour cause, puisqu'il flottait. C'était surement un rêve… d'ailleurs il se rappelait assez clairement s'être endormit le jour précédent… ou plutôt s'être écroulé de fatigue sur son lit… tout habillé.

Il balada ses yeux autour de lui et manqua de s'étrangler d'horreur en apercevant une cohorte de monstres multicolores qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Sous ses yeux écarquillés défilaient des tas de monstre dont, jusqu'à présent, seul Gokudera aurait cru l'existence : des tanukis, des karasu, des femmes au longs cou, des guerriers fantômes, des jambes trottinant toutes seules, dotées de bouche et d'yeux, et encore plein d'autres choses dont il ne savait pas et ne _voulait_ pas savoir ce que c'était. Un gros début de panique montait rapidement dans sa poitrine, qu'il s'efforçait de réprimer. Il prit une bonne minute pour cesser de laisser échapper des couinements désespérés toutes les cinq respirations, mais finit par parvenir à se calmer et réfléchir un peu plus efficacement.

Premièrement, les monstres ne semblait pour l'instant pas le remarquer, ni même le voir. Aussitôt le futur parrain décida de ne surtout _pas_ bouger : il ne savait pas ce qui le faisait flotter et surtout pas comment réagir face à une armée potentiellement _immatérielle_. Et il doutait très franchement que le X-Burner soit efficace dans un tel cas.  
Deuxièmement, (et _pourquoi_ n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?!) ce n'était qu'un rêve, non ? Alors il lui suffisait de se réveiller, n'est-ce pas ? Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : le jeune brun se pinça durement le bras en serrant les paupières. Pour les rouvrir de nouveau sur le même spectacle.  
Soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à recommencer, un horrible pressentiment le saisi à la gorge.  
Ceci n'était pas un rêve.  
Ni une illusion.

Il venait de se réveiller dans un lieu inconnu, infesté d'esprits et de démons qu'il n'était surement pas en mesure d'affronter.  
Et il n'était pas assez naïf pour douter de son hyper-intuition. Quelle merde, ce truc ! Elle ne lui apportait jamais que des mauvaises nouvelles !

Il retint un nouveau gémissement désespéré. S'il y avait bien une chose que lui soufflait son intuition, c'était qu'il ne fallait _pas_ se faire remarquer, et il était persuadé que se mettre à hurler ne serait pas exactement une bonne idée. Il ne savait même pas comment il était possible qu'aucun de esprits en contrebas ne l'ait encore vu, mais il n'allait surement pas leur faciliter la tache. Un petit quelque chose qu'il connaissait trop bien lui disait qu'il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il se passerait si les monstres en bas réalisaient qu'un humain s'était invité à la fête.

Par un coup totalement vicieux du destin, c'est précisément à ce moment-là que le futur parrain de l'illustre famille Vongola se rendit compte qu'il _descendait_.

S'autorisant enfin à la panique, Tsuna songea pendant une seconde à s'enfuir à l'aide de flamme, mais un préavis de son intuition l'informa immédiatement que c'était une _très_ mauvaise idée.

Il se laissa donc tomber silencieusement (malgré les sirènes d'alarme dans sa tête qui clamait qu'il aller se faire trucider d'ici peu) en plein milieu d'un groupe de femme au long cou…  
EN PLEIN MILIEU D'UN GROUPE DE FEMME AU LONG COU !

Le brun ferma les yeux très, très fort : toutes les histoires atroces que l'on lui avait raconté sur ces êtres dans son enfance lui revenant. Dans un même temps il fut traversé par tout un tas de pensées inutiles.

« Nan ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! »  
« J'espère que les autres vont bien. Est-ce ça ira pour eux ? Et pour Kyoko, et Haru, et Enma ? »  
« J'espère que ça fera moins mal que les entrainements de Reborn ! »

Au bout de plusieurs secondes de panique totale, Tsuna réalisa qu'il n'était pas encore mort.  
…

Prudemment, presque timidement, il se décida donc à ouvrir tout doucement les yeux. Pour constater qu'aucune des créatures ne l'avaient remarqué. En fait, aucun des esprits de l'espèce de parade ne semblait le voir, se contentant de le contourner pour continuer à avancer vers un but inconnu.

S'efforçant de recommencer à respirer, Tsuna se redressa, se calmant un peu. Apparemment, tant qu'il ne faisait rien de particulier, les démons n'auraient pas conscience de sa présence. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester ici indéfiniment ! Il ne savait même pas où il avait atterri ! Le jeune mafieux observa les environs, sans voir grand-chose d'autre que des démons.

Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de sortir d'ici.

* * *

Yuuko observa pensivement la volute de fumée blanche qui s'élevait doucement de sa pipe jusqu'au plafond. Le corps immatériel se tordait dans des formes imprécises qui semblaient pourtant avoir un sens particulier pour la sorcière des dimensions.

- C'est aujourd'hui, finit-elle par soupirer, en faisant tomber un peu de tabac dans son cendrier.

Maru et Moro, qui jouait dans un coin de la pièce, levèrent vers elle leurs grands yeux clairs, et elle leur adressa un petit sourire pour qu'elles ne se préoccupent pas de ce qu'elle faisait.

- Watanuki ! appela-t-elle, sans daigner réellement lever la voix.

Le garçon passa la tête par la porte en râlant que si elle voulait encore du rhum, il faudrait qu'elle aille le chercher elle-même.

- Il y a une lettre, dans un des tiroirs de la grande commode de la réserve. Va la chercher.

- Quoi ?! Mais tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même ?!

Après quelques secondes de pourparlers, le jeune homme abandonna la bataille et se dirigea vers la porte de la réserve. Il revint, quelques minutes plus tard, une lettre pliée dans la main, et un amoncellement impressionnant de poussière dans les cheveux.

Son employeuse la lui prit des mains et la relut, sans prêter la moindre attention au lycéen qui, pour ne pas changer, fulminait contre elle et contre « son destin de plus en plus pourri au fil des années ».

- Watanuki, reprit-elle, après avoir finit sa lecture.

Elle offrit son sourire le plus sadique au brun qui pâlit légèrement.

Tu vas aller me chercher quelque chose ! Avec Doumeki !

* * *

**Mouhahaha! Yuuko est diabolique!**

**Si vous avez deviné pour un Tsuna, ou plusieurs, de quel monde ils viennent ET dans quel monde ils ont atterit, je peux offrir des OS sur leurs vies d'avant l'histoire /\)**

**L'espoir fait vivre, les reviews aussi :)**


End file.
